Worth It
by StormLover
Summary: Just a quick fic featuring Ororo and Logan that came to mind as I listened to Whitney Houston's I Look to You CD.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Logan greeted the teens as they lounged around in the Rec Room. Logan had just returned from a two week stint away from the mansion.

"Hey."

"What's up, Mr. Logan?"

"Hey, Mr. Logan," the chorus of voices replied pleasantly.

As soon as he stepped away from the door, he heard their whispered conversation.

"Boy is he going to get it," Kitty whispered.

"Shush, girl. Don't ya know he got super hearing," Rogue whispered back, silencing the girl.

_What the hell was she talking about_, he thought, contemplating going back to ask but too tired to really care. _Whatever happens happens_, he thought, a mantra that he tried to live by which had helped him get this far so he shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way.

As he reached the landing on the floor where his room was, he smelled lingering scent of the one person he missed the most. Her comforting scent helped him to get his second wind and he hurried to put his things in his room so he could seek her out.

"Hey Scott," Logan greeted the young adult as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey. You just getting back?" Scott asked, looking up from his snack and book at his teacher.

"Yeah. Know where Ro is?"

"I think she's in the Danger Room," he replied, lowering his eyes quickly, trying to hide a grin by taking a sip from his mug.

"Thanks," Logan said, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Shrugging again, he made his way downstairs to the subbasement. Logan, seeing the red light that indicted that the Danger Room was in use, headed up to the control tower.

"Logan, my dear boy. Welcome home," Hank, their resident doctor greeted him.

"Hey Hank. How's it going?"

"Things are as they are," he replied with a small smile, "And how are things with you? Were you on a mission or out looking for more information to uncover your past?"

Logan grunted, not really wanting to talk about it. He had left suddenly, needing some space to get his thoughts together before he made what he considered a big decision.

Most of his teammates considered him a free spirit and wasn't surprised when they didn't see him for weeks on end. Classes were immediately covered and not another thought was given about him by most of them until he resurfaced again.

Logan was fine with this arrangement and dealt with the consequences of his actions when he returned to the mansion but there had been a new development over the last few weeks that had him considering making a change.

And that development was a relationship with the resident weather goddess.

Ororo currently served as the only female teacher on staff and being the only girl, Logan was very protective of her, even though she could hold her own. A fact that had been proven numerous times in the field as she served alongside him as the co-captain of the X-Men. But over the years, their relationship had evolved beyond that of teammates and colleagues.

She had come to hold a special place in his heart as one of a few people he considered a friend. This was a big deal for him, considering he didn't have very many. Teammates, associates, and colleagues – yes. But friends, by his definition, were a very few select people.

Even so, it was still a surprise for him when he started seeing her in a different light.

It happened a few months ago while out on a walk. She'd turned to say something to him and his eyes met hers. To him, it looked as if her eyes were shining and there was a glow around her. It shocked him silent and she had to call his name several times before he snapped out of it.

When he did, he found her hand cradling his cheek and all at once, his senses were overloaded with her soft touch, the way she looked, the sound of her voice and her unique scent. Without realizing it, he whispered her name before his lips met hers in a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he came to his senses and looked into her face, her eyes wide with shock.

"Ro, I…" he began but was silenced when her lips met his again in a soft yet stronger kiss. Responding, he pulled her to him and held her close, one hand cupping her face. When they separated, they stared at the other, a slight smile on their faces.

"Well, that was unexpected," she told him, licking her lips, making him want to kiss her again.

"Yeah but not unwanted right?" he asked, taking her hand and looking her in the eye.

"If it was an unwanted advance, you would be writhing on the ground in pain," she told him, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, remind me to never make you mad," he told her, pulling her close again, wanting to kiss her some more.

"I most certainly will," she replied, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

From that moment, their friendship took a turn for the better, or at least he thought so. Though he wasn't big on romance, he enjoyed leaving her little surprises during the day and taking her out on dates when they weren't on call.

After a month or so, things were going so well, that they discussed the possibility of being exclusive. Though, as far as Logan was concerned, there wasn't a need for the conversation being that he only had eyes for her and told her this one more than one occasion.

He couldn't believe how much he had changed since that day he kissed her. He was whistling tunes as when he walked the halls. He didn't swear as much, a huge feat for someone who was fond of the four letter words. He was even nicer to the kids, which left them all wondering why the teachers hadn't taken the step sooner.

The topic of sex came up but it was decided that they would take it slow in that area. However, with Logan, rules were meant to be broken, even unintentionally. After a grueling mission that left most of the team with bumps and bruises, Logan decided to treat his lady love to a massage.

Encouraging her to remove most of her clothing, Logan laid her on her bed and began rubbing her back and shoulders with heated shea butter. Soon his hands had the desired effect…umm, maybe a bit too effective, considering that one thing soon lead to another then another. They eventually found themselves making love for the very first time that day and the first of several times before the sun rose the next.

Unable to sleep, Logan sat in the chair near the balcony door, watching Ororo as she slept. He had never felt the level of peace he was experiencing now and to be honest, it scared him. How could he, someone most considered an animal, be all that this goddess needed him to be? Was he ready to make that kind of commitment and if so, what did that mean?

His mind was racing so much that he knew that the only way to calm it and himself was to leave. He needed to separate himself from the place where evidence of her was everywhere. He needed to clear his head to decide what he wanted to do next.

So with a troubled mind, he slipped out of the room and made his way to his own. Picking up the duffle that he kept packed in cases such as these, he headed to the garage. Not wanting to wake the house at that early hour, he coasted the bike down to the gate and then started the bike with a roar and headed out.

He thought often of his leaving and felt bad about not letting her know or even calling while he was away. But if he was going to do this relationship thing, he had to get his mind wrapped around it and all it entailed. He needed to make sure his feelings were where they needed to be and maybe get one last solo run in. He needed to do all these things for her and for them. Now that he was back, it was time for him to face the music and let her know how he felt.

"Nah, I just needed to get a way for a while. How are things here? Anything I need to know about?" he asked, gazing at the dark tinted windows.

"Things are fine. Not much going on since end of the school year is upon us. Most of the kids will be heading home in the next few days, leaving the rest of us to entertain ourselves in their absence," Hank replied, sitting in the chair and keying in commands into the Danger Room mainframe.

"What's wrong with the Danger Room?" Logan asked, taking a seat next to Hank, "Why are the windows tinted?"

"Well, our resident goddess began solo sessions in the room after you left and asked for privacy. So everyday around this time, she comes and locks herself in. In the beginning things were very noisy but over time, the noise level abated and she started listening to Whitney Houston."

"Ro, listening to something other than classical?"

"Yes. She seems to really enjoy Ms. Houston's _I Look to You_ CD, especially," he began, leaning over a bit and picking up the strand of music, "The songs entitled _I Didn't Know My Own Strength, Worth It_ and _Like I Never Left_."

"Is she okay?" Logan asked concern for her lacing his tone.

"Yes, I believe she is now. In the beginning, however, it was a touch and go. She would exhaust herself to the point where she would end up in the infirmary for an hour or so but then she would do it all over again. No one knew what was wrong with her, being such a private person," he explained.

"Why hasn't anyone stopped her?" Logan said, standing.

"Because when asked about it, she politely asked everyone to and I quote, _'Mind your own damn business'_ and we, after the shock wore off, left her to her own devices. Charles has been monitoring her silently but like you, she has the ability to disrupt a telepath's ability to read minds so he has been forced to let her work through her issues on her own."

"Ro said that?" he asked, surprised to hear that Ororo of all people told her beloved teammates to mind their own damn business. Logan knew then that something was wrong with her and that he may be the reason behind her strange behavior. There was only one way to get to the bottom of it.

"Thanks Hank for the talk," Logan said, heading out the door.

"Good luck, my friend," Hank replied, turning toward the tinted window as it faded, allowing him to see inside again.

Hank saw Ororo leaning over to catch her breath before she stood to her full height and stretched. She lifted her hand in a wave in Hank's direction before making her way to the Danger Room door.

Grabbing her towel from the counter, Ororo stepped out of the room. Rubbing the towel down her face, she didn't see Logan standing across from her as she turned, headed to the locker room.

"We need to talk," Logan said, leaning against the wall facing the Danger Room door.

Ororo lowered her towel and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's you," she replied, pausing for a moment before walking again. "Welcome back," she told him over her shoulder, her tone dry, lacking its usual warmth.

"Ro, wait," he called out, closing the distance between them.

She continued her path, ignoring his request. "Ro," he said, grabbing her arm to halt her movements.

"Get your hands off me," she told him through clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you?" he replied.

He felt the electricity course through his body, his metal encased bones a good conduct for the power that flowed through him. He growled deeply, expressing the pain but refusing to release her arm.

She looked at him, her eyes white, wet with tears and snatched her arm away.

"Remember what I said about an unwanted advance," she told him as he knelt in pain, "You made the mistake of making me angry. Now deal with the consequences of your actions."

She turned and stalked away. He could hear the muffled sound of thunder as he closed his eyes as the electricity continued to course through his body. Extending his claws, he slammed them into the metal door, giving the electricity a way out.

"Logan!" Hank said, hearing the thunder and going to investigate.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pissed at me?" he asked, as Hank helped him to stand.

"We didn't know for sure though there were some who thought that you were the reason for her actions. Most of us did not believe it. Now we know for sure," Hank replied, helping Logan to the infirmary.

How does a goddess move from loving a man then feeling the pain of his leaving her without a word and no communication for two weeks? She leaves. She gives him a taste of his own medicine.

Ororo spoke to the Professor via their telepathic link as she packed her bag, the weather outside raging. She knew she would have to calm down soon but right now, the rage was righteous. It felt right. She knew before she returned to the mansion that she would need to fully release the rage she felt but until then, she would allow the weather to express it for her.

She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs, passing silent students along the way. They steered clear of the weather goddess, knowing that now was not a time for them to approach her. Kitty, stood next to Peter and when Ororo passed, she hid her face in his chest as he held her to him. "Shh," he whispered, "She will be fine."

"I know," Kitty whispered back, "I just wish she wasn't hurting."

Though the children were whispering, their words reached her ears. She hated that she had shown the crack in her armor but they all had to realize that though she didn't show it often, that she was still a woman who had feelings. That she hurt just as they hurt, though she had to keep her emotions in check due to their effect on the weather.

But tonight, she didn't try to hide it. She let the emotions run as they would and allowed the weather to reflect it. Now that she was calming down, the weather responded, the rain became a gently shower, the thunder lost some of its strength and the frequency of the lightning abated.

The professor took in the sad smile that creased his protégé's face.

"Take your time. We will be here when you are ready to return," he told her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. She nodded, unable to speak due to the lump in her throat. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She stood and continued out of the door. She took to the skies, unaffected by the rain that fell.

Logan reached the door just in time to see her disappear in the clouds.

"ORORO!" he yelled after her, his bellow not falling on deaf ears, the sound being swallowed by a deafening peal of thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later, Logan finally emerged from his room. His haggard appearance was unnerving and the children steered clear of the angry mutant. He hadn't spoken a word since Ororo's departure other than grunts, growls, and grumbles.

He had spoken to the Professor or rather the Professor had scowled him for his actions but his words could not do to him what the look on her face did. The pain he saw in her face plagued his dreams, causing him to relive that moment over and over. The pain he experienced at her hands revisited him at the oddest moments. He could be in the shower and all of a sudden, his muscles would lock, like they did when she sent that bolt through him.

He had done the one thing he said he wouldn't. Make her angry. On one hand, he didn't think his leaving would mean anything to her but in the moments he was very honest with himself, he knew he did it to himself. As he said before, whatever happens happens but he didn't think that phrase would come back to bit him in the ass.

Stepping into the shower after grabbing a bite to eat for the first time in two days, he was determined to find the woman he loved and hopefully, explain himself to her. He owed her at least that much.

Ororo guided the minijet through the sky, heading to Arizona. She had considered using her powers the whole way but decided against it. She circled back to the mansion. Entering unseen through the back entrance, she borrowed one of the minijets.

She called her friend who live in the arid state and asked him if she could stay with him for a day or two and he readily agreed. Though she knew she could go anywhere in the world, she didn't want to be alone at that moment and decided that Forge was better than no one. She also figured she could tolerate two days with him before she would have to move on.

_It was great to have friends in other parts of the world_, she thought, as she stepped out of the minijet. She had stopped midway to change into something more comfortable and make herself presentable.

"Ororo, you are truly a sight for sore eyes," Forge exclaimed approaching her with open arms. She allowed him to embrace her, barely returning the hug.

"I guess I deserved that," he replied, referring to her lack of response, "I can stand here and apologize for what I did but what good would that do since I have moved on. Come and meet her."

She rolled her eyes, mentally truncating her timetable in Arizona. She couldn't believe that the second sentence he spoke after giving her a fake hug was a rationalization of why it didn't make sense to apologize to her for leaving her after his rescinded proposed. She knew he was arrogant but she didn't realize it was on this level. He was worse now than he was when they dated.

She had loved him and it had taken her several months to get over his walking out on what she thought was their love. She soon learned that her idea of love was not his idea of love so it was best that they went their separate ways.

Some may wonder why she, a woman of means and no financial boundaries (she was very wealthy, due to years of frugal living and lack of a house note and monthly bills), would go and visit her ex when she was fighting with her current boyfriend? Sometimes you have to see where you came from to really appreciate where you are, so that was her plan – to see where she came from so that she could better appreciate the man who currently held that special place in her heart and life.

Deciding to make the best of the situation, Ororo put her smile in place and followed Forge into the house, mentally preparing herself to meet the one who Forge had moved on too.

Surprisingly, Ororo liked Forge's new woman, who was in fact, as of that day, his fiancée. His very pregnant fiancée. Ororo and his fiancée Golden Ray hit it off immediately and became fast friends. Forge was unsure how to take this instant kinship between the women and decided that maybe it wasn't a bad idea.

Golden Ray had been skeptical at first about meeting one of Forge's exes at first but after speaking with Ororo, she liked her immediately.

Ororo stayed the two days with them. Though a guest, she soon felt right at home, thanks to Golden Ray. She even helped them decorate and paint the nursery.

Learning that they shared a love of tea, they found themselves spending a lot of time sipping Golden Ray's fabulous blend, while sitting in the gazebo in the backyard, engaged in conversation and taking in the beauty of the earth around them.

That's where she found herself on the morning of her last day, having tea with her new friend in the gazebo. Golden Ray, releasing a deep, cleansing sigh, turned to her new friend and smiled.

"What?" Ororo asked lightly,

"Why is there sadness in your eyes, even when you smile?" Golden Ray asked, "Is there someone who put it there?"

Deciding to be open with this stranger, Ororo told her about Logan and his actions. She told her everything that took place when he returned, even her electrocuting him. (Forge told her about mutants and she herself was one.)

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Ororo replied, sitting her teacup back on the saucer.

"Did you ever consider his leaving was not to leave you but to prepare his mind to for you?"

"Golden Ray, that does not make sense," Ororo replied.

"Yes, it does. You yourself said that this man was use to being alone but you and he started a relationship, correct?"

"Yes."

"As a loner, I had to spend time with myself when I learned that I was pregnant with Forge's child. I spent a week on the reservation, preparing myself mentally for the next chapter of my life. I had to come to terms with the loss of my aloneness and embrace the idea of being with someone at all times," she told her, having told no one other than Forge this story, "So you see, it was not that he was running from you, he was settling things so that he could be the man that you need, the man he thinks you deserve."

Reaching over and taking her hand, "Take it from me, my new sister." Ororo smiled at her, "The man went away to make sure that one he loved you and two, that he was ready to lay down his aloofness so he could take up the banner of love and companionship."

"You raise some intriguing points."

"I know of what I speak," she replied, looking past Ororo in the distance toward the house where she spied two figures walking toward them, "And I would wager that this man is on his way now."

"What gives you that impression?" Ororo asked.

"Because I think that him right there," she said, nodding toward the men who approached the women.

"Ororo, this man is seeking a beautiful goddess and you're the only one here that fits that description. Would you happen to know him?" Forge teased, holding out his hand to his fiancée, helping her to stand.

Ororo looked up at Logan, unable to read his facial features due to the rising sun.

"Logan, I presume," Golden Ray inquired, holding out her hand.

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet ya," he replied, taking her hand and gently kissing it.

Golden Ray, leaned down as much as her stomach would allow and whispered, "If you don't want him, send him my way."

Ororo gently swatted her arm, smiling after the laughing woman as she and Forge made their way, hand in hand, back to the house, giving them some time alone.

"Mind if I join ya?" he asked.

"It's a free country," she replied, not knowing how to respond to him.

"It's beautiful out here," he replied, leaning back a bit, enjoying the sunrise.

"Yes, it is," she replied, taking a sip from her tea and leaning back. They allowed a comfortable silence to engulf them as they watched the sun continue its trek across the sky.

After a few minutes, Logan spoke, "Baby, I'm sorry."

_Baby_, she thought, _that's a new one_.

"I needed to clear my head. After that amazing night we had, I had to get away so I can figure out what I wanted to do."

"Why couldn't you do that at the mansion?" she asked, her voice void of judgment.

"Let's just say that once a smell gets in my nose that I like, I seek it out. I couldn't do what I needed at the mansion because I would have been distracted. I needed to take a step back to know if what I was doing was really what I wanted to do."

"What were you doing?" she asked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

Hearing it, Logan stood and walked over and kneeled at her side, taking her hand in his.

"Falling in love with a goddess and it scared the shit out of me. So much so that I turned yellow and ran," he told her, reaching up and wiping away a tear from her face.

"So that's why I call while I was away. I had to make sure I was ready to take the next step," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"What next step?"

"Making you my one and only," he replied, opening the box to reveal two identical necklaces, one with a blue-grey stone, the other with a sapphire stone that matched their eyes respectively.

"I wanted to get something for us that when we wore it, it would make us think of each other," he said, placing the blue-grey necklace around her neck.

"Logan, it's beautiful," she said, looking down at it, "Thank you."

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"We can work up to that," she replied, making him chuckle softly, "But you are moving in the right direction."

"That's good to know," he said, getting to his feet and encouraging her to stand, "There's one thing I need you to do for me."

"And that would be?" she replied, placing the sapphire stone around his neck.

"Dance with me," he said, pulling an iPod Nano out of his pocket.

Ororo smiled at the sight of the blue device and watched as he selected the song he wanted.

When Whitney Houston's _Worth It_ started playing, she burst out laughing, causing him to smile.

"How did you know?"

"A little blue bird told me," he replied, "Shall we dance?"

"Yes," she responded, taking his outstretched hand and started swaying to the music. Soon, Ororo was whispering the song lyrics in his ear, making him hold her closer to him.


End file.
